Schatten dunkler Tage
by Goldleaf
Summary: Einsamer Krieger findet Seltsames. Spielt im Ringkrieg. Slash. Gewalt. Orks.
1. Default Chapter

Schatten dunkler Tage

I did it again... 

Eine neue Story, wo ich doch noch so viele laufen habe. 

Das Pairing möchte ich nicht verraten, vielleicht werde ich es nie. Es spielt auch keine Rolle, es ist eine Allegorie, quasi. Und so könnte es doch auch gewesen sein, oder?

Rating: R, um sicher zu gehen, in späteren Kapiteln wird es sicherlich heftiger. 

Trailer: Ein einsamer Krieger findet ein einsames Etwas. Wer ist es und was ist ihm passiert?

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er es. 

  
Nur Momente aufblitzen, eine Bewegung, seltsam unbekannt und fast unheimlich. 

  
Es könnte ein Tier sein, dachte er, oder sonst irgendetwas, ein Windhauch.   
  
Nein, kein Windhauch.   
Aber auch nichts Körperhaftes, dafür war es zu schnell. Und zu leise. Und zu unsichtbar.   
  
Ich muss mich täuschen, dachte er, und ritt weiter.   
Es ist nichts.   
Was sollte es auch sein.   
  
Er machte Rast, hielt an, gewährte sich und seinem treuen Pferd eine Pause und setzte sich unter einen Baum, ein wenig Brot und getrocknetes Fleisch aus der Tasche ziehend, die er bei sich trug.   
  
Nichts war sicher hier in diesen Tagen, da eine neue große Dunkelheit aufzog.   
Orks durchstreiften ungehindert das Land und er fühlte sich - beobachtet.   
  
Da war es wieder, diese Anwesenheit.   
  
Zu leise für einen Ork, zu unauffällig, zu schnell.   
  
Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, hätte man ihn gesehen, wäre jedem sein düsterer Blick aufgefallen, seine Aufmerksamkeit, die sich stets in Misstrauen wandte, denn er hatte nichts zu hoffen.   
  
Warum war er auch alleine geritten, welch Wahnsinn hatte ihn vom Tross getrennt, was erwartete er hier, in der Wildnis?   
  
Geräusche.   
Rascheln.   
Ein Aufblitzen.   
Metallisches Aufblitzen, keine Waffe, sondern -   
  
Er griff zu seinem Schwert, unauffällig, und verhielt sich ruhig.   
  
Sollte ES doch kommen.   
  
Aber nichts rührte sich, außer dem Rascheln des Windes in den Zweigen, von denen tote Blätter fielen, denn es war der Anfang des Winters und Nebel zogen langsam auf.   
  
Er durfte nicht verweilen, hämmerte es in seinem Verstand, er durfte hier nicht bleiben, dunkle Schrecken zogen auf und er sollte längst wieder weitergezogen sein... was auch immer ihn hier her trieb, es war nichts anderes als eine Chimäre, ein Hirngespinst.   
  
Und doch hatte er ES gehört.   
  
Ein Rufen, ein Ruf um Hilfe. Oder was auch immer, er schüttelte den Kopf und sein langes lockiges Haar, das seit Wochen schon kein Wasser, geschweige denn Seife gesehen hatte, so wie er selbst, fiel ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Er band es zusammen, nachlässig, Strähnen schoben sich schon wieder vor seine Augen und er wischte sie weg, mit energischer Handbewegung, und da - sah er ES wieder.   
  
Es war näher gekommen. Er konnte nun etwas erkennen.   
  
Ein langes, zerlumptes, vermutlich einst grünes Gewand, gebunden mit einem Strick um die Mitte des Körpers.   
  
Es bekleidete ein Wesen, das so dreckig war, dass es sich kaum vom Boden unterschied, auf dem es kauerte. Der metallische Glanz ging von seinem Haar aus, das unwirklich erschien in all diesem Elend. Es sah aus wie pures Gold und fiel dem Geschöpf in langen Wellen bis weit über die Schultern, verdeckte allerdings leider auch das Gesicht.   
  
Komm her, du! rief er und riss etwas von seinem Brot ab, legte ein Stück Trockenfleisch darauf und hielt den Arm ausgestreckt.   
  
Komm her, iss etwas. Na los, komm schon.   
  
Seine Stimme war ungeduldig und befehlend und das Wesen zuckte merklich zusammen und wich zurück.   
  
Immer noch nicht war etwas von seinem Gesicht erkennbar, nur, wie es sich bewegte... geschmeidig und leise.   
  
Was war das? fragte er sich und legte das Brot und das Fleisch in gewissem Abstand vor sich hin, um sich dann zurückzuziehen.   
  
Es würde nicht kommen, wenn er so nahe wäre. Denn es hatte Angst, das konnte er fühlen, auch wenn er die Augen des Wesens noch nicht gesehen hatte. 

Das Geschöpf kam langsam wieder näher, etwas vornübergebeugt, die langen Haare ins Gesicht fallend und alles verdeckend. Es konnte alles sein, doch vermutlich war es nichts aus der Dunkelheit, dafür war sein Haar zu hell.   
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff es nach dem Brot, warf das Fleisch auf den Boden und zog sich wieder zurück, in gewissem Abstande, hinter ein Gebüsch, wohl da seiend, aber nicht in wirklicher Sichtweite des Mannes.   
  
Er sah zu, wie es aß.   
  
Schade, dass es das Fleisch verschmäht hatte, denn es sah nicht gerade wohlgenährt aus.   
  
Er sah auf und wie es der Zufall wollte, war genau in dem Baum über ihn eine Spalte, aus der es summte.   
  
Bienen.   
  
Wo Bienen waren, war auch Honig, dachte er, und er stand auf, das Wesen nicht aus den Augen lassend, und zog seinen ledernen Handschuh über, mit dem er sonst das Schwert zu führen pflegte, griff in die Ritze und holte ein goldsafttriefendes Stück Waben hervor, gefolgt von wütenden Bienen, die er versuchte abzuwehren, aber die eine oder andere fand einen Weg in seinen Ärmel und er fluchte, als sie ihn stachen, doch er gab die Wabe nicht mehr zurück an die kleinen Honigmeister.   
  
Einen Tropfen, der zäh herabfloss, fing er auf mit seiner bloßen linken Hand, leckte es ab.   
  
Süß. Sonnig. Warm.   
  
Das würde ihm sicherlich schmecken, seinem eigenartigen Verfolger, und er nahm ein weiteres Stück Brot und legte die Wabe darauf und streckte seinen Arm aus.   
  
Wenn du es haben willst, dann komm gefälligst her, dachte er, und bemühte sich, freundlich auszusehen, ein kleines Lächeln zuwege zu bringen.   
  
Es raschelte, als es näherkam, das Geschöpf.   
  
Es kam tatsächlich.   
  
Und es streckte seine Hand aus, die Schnitte aufwies, Risse, kaum verheilte Wunden, und nahm das Brot und die Wabe, und so nahe dran war er noch nie gewesen und er versuchte, einen Blick auf das Gesicht zu erhaschen, doch das Haar fiel zu tief herein, und er widerstand der Versuchung, das schmale Handgelenk, um das ein schwerer eiserner Ring geschmiedet war, festzuhalten, und ließ das Wesen sich wieder zurückziehen.   
  
Doch dieses Mal flüchtete es nicht so weit, sondern ließ sich einige Meter von ihm entfernt auf den Boden sinken und aß, offensichtlich sehr hungrig, das Brot mit dem Honig, der duftend aus den Waben quoll.   
  
Und es erinnerte sich... den Geruch kannte es... von damals... und so lange war es noch gar nicht her gewesen.....   
  
Und es merkte nicht, dass der Mann vorsichtig näherrobbte, ebenfalls auf dem Boden, auf allen Vieren, und erst, als er unmittelbar vor ihm war, da sah es auf und der Mann sah in ein paar Augen, deren Farbe an den Himmel im Sommer erinnerte.   
  
Über den Augen, die sich nun angstvoll weiteten, sah er die dunklen Augenbrauen, und in der rechten steckten... zwei abscheuliche Ringe.   
  
Und nicht nur da. 


	2. Ringe

Der Augenblick dauerte nicht lange und es schien bereut zu haben, den Mann in seine Augen sehen gelassen zu haben, denn es flüchtete geradezu, die Reste des Brotes und des Honigs ließ es zurück.   
  
Bedauernd hob er es auf und legte die Wabe vorsichtig auf den Bissen, den es fallen gelassen hatte.   
Vielleicht würde es zurückkehren.   
  
Da war es ja noch.   
  
Es.   
  
Er sah immer noch diese Augen vor sich. Und diese Haare... wenn er doch nur mehr von dem Gesicht hätte sehen können. Doch der Schock war zu groß, die Augenbrauen durchstochen gesehen zu haben und war da nicht noch mehr gewesen... Nase... Lippen... er hatte Ringe gesehen, viele Ringe, durch zarte Haut gebohrt, die Einstichkanäle teilweise geschwollen, teilweise auch schon verheilt... was war da passiert, was war das, oder besser, wer war das, denn nachdem er ihm in die Augen gesehen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr von ihm als "es" denken.   
  
Es war ein männliches Wesen.   
  
Aber ein bartloses männliches Wesen.   
  
Kein Mensch.   
  
Es war ein Elb, er war sich sicher. Doch was war mit ihm geschehen?   
  
Er lehnte sich zurück, an den Baum, dem er eben die Wabe entrissen hatte, und schloss die Augen, denn er war sehr müde.   
  
Er fühlte sich zwar beobachtet, doch er wusste nun, dass ihm nichts geschehen würde.   
  
Es war ein Elb.   
  
  
Er würde ihm nichts zu Leide tun. 

Nacht brach herein und der Mann sah ab und zu das Leuchten des hellen Haares, gut, er war also noch da, der Elb.   
  
Gerne wollte er mehr herausfinden über ihn, doch er würde ihm Zeit lassen, er war sicher, er würde zurückkommen, das Brot und die Honigwabe lagen immer noch hier, auf einem großen Blatt ausgebreitet, er würde wieder kommen.   
  
Ein wenig ließ er die Augen zusinken und spürte, wie Dunkelheit sich auf ihn senkte, dunkel war es immer in diesen Tagen, daran hatte er sich gewöhnt.   
  
Er glitt hinüber und erreichte das Land des Traumes, die Hand am Schwertknauf, trotzdem überraschten sie ihn.   
  
Sechs waren es.   
  
Plötzlich waren sie da und sie griffen ihn an, sechs Uruk-Hais, keine Orks, sondern die Kampfmaschinen Sarumans, und mit wildem Gebrüll stürzten sie sich auf ihn, so leise, wie sie sich angeschlichen haben mussten.   
  
Und aus dem Gebüsch kam er, schnell, wie ein Blitz leuchtete sein Haar, und mit bloßen Händen packte er einen von denen und ließ ihn erst los, als er tot zu Boden sank. Er hatte ihm das Genick gebrochen. Dann sprang er zu dem sich heftig mit seinem Schwert wehrenden Mann und entriss ihm den Dolch aus dem Gürtel, stand für einen Augenblick Rücken an Rücken mit dem Krieger und dann stach er zu, immer auf die Halsschlagader zielend, zweie, dreie, die anderen beiden köpfte der Mann mit seinem Schwert.   
  
Dann lagen sie alle auf der Erde, tot und blutend, und der Elb drehte sich um und sah ihn wieder an, und diesmal wich er nicht aus, als er dem Menschen den befleckten Dolch zurückgab und ihn dieser wieder ansah.   
  
Wild.   
  
Das war das erste Wort, was dem Menschen einfiel, als er die blauen Augen wieder sah.   
  
Wild und verzweifelt.   
Und stark.   
  
Er hatte sehr wohl gesehen, wie dieser Elb mit seinen bloßen Händen getötet hatte.   
  
Er streckte die Hand aus und versuchte die Wange des Elben zu berühren, er wusste vage um diesen Gruß, doch der Elb trat nur einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
Konnte er nicht sprechen?   
  
Überall diese Ringe, dachte er wieder, und er war sich sicher, dass dies kein freiwilliger Akt gewesen war, sie anzubringen. Was sie wohl bedeuteten?   
  
Er hatte solche Ringe erst bei einer einzigen Lebensform Ardas gesehen...   
  
und zwar bei Orks. 


	3. Annäherung

Ich muss zurück in die Festung, sagte der Mann und verwahrte seine Waffen wieder, nachdem er sie mit Blättern abgewischt hatte. Er steckte den Dolch in seinen Gurt, dann nahm er ihn wieder und bot ihn mit beiden ausgestreckten Armen dem Elben an, der immer noch vor ihm stand.   
  
Du hast ihn dir verdient, Elb.   
  
Mit einer leichten Verneidung trat der Elb wieder auf ihn zu und nahm die Waffe.   
  
Es war eine sehr aufwändig gearbeitete Klinge und der Griff war aus rotem Leder. Der Träger dieser Waffe war sicherlich von nicht geringer Abstammung, das erkannte der Elb mit einem Blick.   
  
Er bedankte sich mit einem erneuten Kopfneigen und steckte den Dolch in seinen Gürtel.   
  
Ich werde jetzt reiten, kündigte der Mann an, stieg auf sein Pferd und zögerte.   
  
Eigentlich würde er den Elben nicht so gerne hier alleine lassen. Doch er hatte sich im Kampf bewährt und war nun nicht mehr unbewaffnet. Und mitkommen würde er eh nicht. Also verabschiedete sich der Mann mit Heben seiner rechten Hand und leitete sein Pferd zunächst vorsichtig und langsam durch das Dickicht.   
  
Eigentlich mehr aus Gewohnheit sah er sich noch einmal um.   
  
Der Elb war ihm gefolgt.   
  
Er war einfach hinter ihm hergelaufen.   
  
Der Mann hielt an.   
  
Du musst nicht laufen, wenn du mit mir kommen möchtest, Elb, sagte er.   
Steig auf das Pferd, du kannst reiten, ich gehe.   
Du siehst nicht so aus, als ob du noch sehr weit laufen solltest.   
  
Der Elb schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
Da stieg der Mensch vom Pferd ab und nun liefen beide, das Pferd führend, schweigend nebeneinander. 

So gingen sie einen langen Tag, ohne Rast, und müde wurden sie.   
  
Der Mann fand eine versteckte kleine Lichtung und schlug vor, hier die Nacht zu verbringen. Er nahm seine dicke Decke, die er bei sich trug, und gab sie dem Elben, er selbst hüllte sich in seinen dicken langen grünen Umhang, der mit goldenen Bordüren verziert war.   
  
Mit Abstand, aber Sichtkontakt, ließ sich der Elb nieder, breitete die Decke aus, legte sich auf sie und schlug sie noch einmal um seinen Leib. Er war so schmal, dass er gut von ihr eingehüllt wurde.   
  
Schlaf übermannte den Menschen und bald gingen gleichmäßige Atemzüge von ihm aus.   
  
Ithil schien über ihnen und dem Menschen wurde seltsam warm im Traum.   
  
Auch schien irgendetwas seinen Arm bewegt zu haben.   
  
Sich kurz räuspernd fiel er sofort wieder in Schlaf, nicht bemerkend, dass sich der Elb dicht an ihn drängte und vor ihm lag, die Decke über beide gebreitet, einen Arm um sich gelegt.   
  
So an ihn gekauert schlief auch der Elb, den Menschen im Rücken, dem er vertraute, hatte er SIE doch getötet. Er war keiner von denen, die mit IHNEN paktierten. Er gehörte zu den Anderen.   
  
Als die Morgensonne erwachte, schlich sich der Elb aus dem Arm und kümmerte sich stumm um das Pferd. Er wusste nicht, dass der Mensch schon lange wach gewesen war, ihn an sich haltend und ihm Wärme und Sicherheit gebend.   
  
Und der Mensch war klug genug gewesen sich nicht zu rühren.   
  
Nun konnte er aufstehen, ohne Arg.   
  
Er lächelte den Elben an, der nicht zurücklächelte.   
  
Magst du etwas Wasser? fragte der Mensch und der Elb versuchte zu antworten, zum ersten Mal versuchte er zu sprechen, doch da sah der Mann, weshalb er es nicht tat und der Versuch scheiterte.   
  
In der Zunge des Elben stak ein dicker schwerer Ring.   
  
Verstört schüttelte der Mann den Kopf und reichte dem Elben die lederne Wasserflasche, ließ ihn trinken.   
  
Ich kann es dir entfernen, bot er dann an, doch der Elb wich zurück und seine Augen nahmen den gleichen Ausdruck an, mit dem er ihn zum ersten Mal angesehen hatte.   
  
Dann komm mit mir mit in meine Burg, ich werde dich dort heilen lassen, sagte der Mensch, und der Elb nickte. 


	4. Verletzungen

Kapitel 4: Verletzt

Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle gelangten sie Tage später zu der Burg, von der der Mensch gesprochen hatte. Sie lag auf einem auffälligen Felsenmassiv in einer eher kargen Landschaft, durch die sie seit Tagen geritten waren. Der Elb hatte es zugelassen, dass er und der Mann sich das Pferd teilten, er war den ganzen langen Ritt vor ihm gesessen, der Erschöpfung nahe, manchmal an der Brust des Menschen einschlafend, er musste sich mühen, nicht vom Pferd zu fallen, denn er spürte, wie seine Kräfte schwanden.   
  
Bald müsste etwas geschehen, sonst würde er sterben, das wusste er.   
Ihm war bekannt, was mit Angehörigen seiner Art passierte, wenn ihnen das wiederfahren war, was er Monate lang erduldet und erlitten hatte.   
  
Er schwieg, zwangsläufig, und es war ihm ganz recht, denn er wollte nicht reden, was hätte er auch sagen sollen, welche Worte hätte er seiner Schande verleihen sollen und in welcher Sprache... Zwar beherrschte er alle Sprachen Ardas, denn er war mit mannigfachen Geschöpfen Mittelerdes in Kontakt getreten, doch er verweigerte sich selbst die Worte, die Ausformulierungen seiner Schatten, die ihn immer wieder heimsuchten, sogar, als er ab und zu einen unvorsichtigen Arm um sich gelegt spürte, den er sofort mit kleiner, aber bestimmter Bewegung abstreifte. Es reichte, dieses warme, atmende Menschenwesen da hinter sich zu fühlen, tagelang, er sollte ihn nicht auch noch berühren, wer würde ihn überhaupt noch berühren, nach all dem, und warum sollte ihn jemand berühren, zerstört, wie er sich fühlte.   
  
Sie ritten den Burghügel hoch und zugleich wurde ihnen von Herolden die Türe geöffnet. Menschen starrten sie an, als sie hoch zur Burg ritten, denn einen seltsamen Anblick mussten sie bieten, verdreckt, verstaubt - und verletzt, zumindest der Elb.   
  
Der Mann half dem Elben vom Pferd und verzichtete darauf, ihn zu stützen, nachdem er nachgefragt hatte, ob er selbst gehen könne.   
  
Sie betraten eine große helle Halle, die reich verziert mit Holzschnitzereien war, und traten vor zu einem Mann, der auf einem erhöhten Stuhl saß, wie der Elb wahrnahm, vermutlich ein Thron, denn eine Krone zierte sein Haupt.   
  
Sei gegrüßt, König. Ich bringe neue Nachricht! sagte der Mann und verneigte sich.   
  
Er wurde von Orks überfallen und festgehalten. Er benötigt Hilfe und Heilung. Ich werde mich persönlich um ihn kümmern. Sie haben unsere Grenzen übertreten. Orks durchstreifen nun ungehindert unser Land. Ihr müsst kämpfen.   
  
Der König sah ihn nur kurz an, winkte ihn dann weg und wandte sich seinem Berater zu, der ihm ein Dokument in die Hände schob.   
  
Unbemerkt von alle verließ der Mann und der Elb den Saal, es schien nicht wichtig zu sein, was eben mitgeteilt wurde. 

Ich möchte dich gerne versorgen, wenn du es zulässt. Ein Bad wäre angemessen und dann möchte ich mich um deine Verletzungen kümmern, auch um die Ringe, sie müssen aus deiner Haut heraus, einige sind entzündet, ich werde dir Heilsalbe auftragen und dann wirst du ruhen müssen, um zu Kräften zu kommen, und etwas zu essen werde ich dir bringen, Honig magst du, nicht wahr? Und heißen Wein. Hab keine Angst vor mir, ich werde dich heilen. Und wenn ich es nicht vermag, werde ich Heiler holen, und wenn es sein muss, elbische, denn du bist ein Elb, so weit ich das erkennen kann. Ich habe keine Erfahrung mit eurer Art. Ich hoffe, ich mache keine Fehler.   
  
Der Mann sah den Elben besorgt an, der Elb schüttelte den Kopf und leicht verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben.   
  
Wie schön er sein könnte, dachte der Mann, wenn er heil wäre, sauber, und zufrieden. Wie schön wäre er, ein Elb mit langen blonden lockigen Haaren und diesen Augen, wenn alle diese Ringe aus seinem Gesicht heraus wären, und wenn er lächeln würde.   
  
Lasst ihm ein Bad ein! befahl der Mann Dienern, die hinzugeeilt waren, und sein Tonfall ließ schließen, dass er Befehlen gewohnt war. Doch der Elb machte sich darüber keine weiteren Gedanken. Ja, er war in einer Burg, und dies war wohl offensichtlich einer der Männer, die dem König nahestanden, doch dies war egal, wichtig war nur, überlebt zu haben und vielleicht weiter zu leben.   
  
Vielleicht. 

Eine Magd eilte herbei und der Mann wies sie an, dem Elben beim Auskleiden behilflich zu sein, doch der wich zurück und seine Augen weiteten sich. Schnell winkte der Mann die Magd weg und setzte sich vor dem Elben auf einen Schemel, der im Badezimmer stand. Er tat es, um dem Elben das Gefühl zu geben, nicht bedroht zu werden durch seine Größe und seine Gestalt, denn der Mann war sehr stattlich und der Elb sehr ausgehungert und ausgezehrt, zudem war er kleiner als der Mann.   
  
Du musst es ausziehen, sagte er, so leise und ruhig wie möglich, denn er hatte begriffen, dass Befehle und Forderungen bei dem Elben nicht angebracht waren, und schon gar nicht jetzt, wo er sich in solch Zustand befand.   
Du musst baden, den ganzen Dreck herunterspülen, und deine Wunden müssen wir reinigen und mit Salben bestreichen. Ich glaube, ihr Elben heilt sehr schnell, aber trotzdem müssen wir da etwas tun. Und deine Ringe herausmachen, das wird bestimmt weh tun, du musst mir da vertrauen, ich versuche es so vorsichtig wie möglich zu machen.   
  
Der Elb nickte nur und rührte sich nicht.   
  
Vielleicht kann ich den aus deiner Zunge als erstes herausmachen? Der muss am wehesten tun. Lass es mich machen, Elb. Ich bitte dich.   
  
Der Mann stand auf und trat nahe an den Elben heran, dann berührte er vorsichtig seine Lippen. Der Elb öffnete zögerlich den Mund und ließ es zu, dass der Ring aus seiner Zunge entfernt wurde. Es tat furchtbar weh und er blutete. Doch er bemühte sich, es zu ertragen, ohne dass er zeigte, welche Schmerzen er ertragen musste. Aber der Mann sah es und er streckte seine rechte Hand aus und streichelte sanft über das Haar des Elben.   
  
Besser? Komm, lass uns die anderen auch herausmachen. Und dann bade, mein Freund.   
  
Ein Ring nach dem anderen wurde von des Mannes vorsichtigen Händen entfernt, die beiden aus den Augenbrauen, die unzähligen aus den Ohren, und dann nickte er dem Elben zu.   
  
Du musst dich ausziehen, wenn du baden willst. Soll ich gehen? Möchtest du alleine sein?   
  
Der Elb schüttelte den Kopf und vor den Augen des Menschen zog er langsam seine verdreckte, blutbeschmierte Kleidung aus, die gründreckige Tunika, den zerrissenen Gürtel, die Hose, die viel zu groß erschien.   
  
Und der Mensch starrte voller Entsetzen auf den Körper des Elben.   
  
Schnitte, Narben, getrocknetes Blut, und... Ringe.   
  
Überall Ringe.   
  
Durch die Brustwarzen, und - an Stellen, die der Mensch nicht für möglich hielt, dass man es aushalten konnte, ohne vor Schmerz zu ohnmachten.   
  
  



	5. Entringung

Kapitel 5: Entringung

Der Mann bemühte sich sein Entsetzen zu verbergen, sein Mund war trocken geworden und seine Hände zitterten.   
  
Wirst du mir irgendwann erzählen, wer dir das angetan hat? fragte er mit leiser Stimme und der Elb nickte, dann nahm er eine Hand, eine zitternde, und legte sie an seine rechte Brust, und seine Augen sprachen.   
  
Nein, ich möchte, dass du zuerst badest, weil ich das Risiko nicht eingehen möchte, dass Dreck in deine Wunden kommt, lass dir erst den ganzen Schmutz herunterwaschen, dann entfernen wir das alles. Alles. Ich werde dir alles rausmachen, diese abscheulichen Dinger, keiner wird übrig bleiben.   
  
Gehorsam setzte sich der Elb in die Wanne und ließ das warme Wasser seinen geschundenen Körper umspülen. tauchte unter und wusch sich, und mit jedem bisschen Schmutz, das abfiel von ihm, schien ein wenig Dunkelheit von ihm abzufallen. Als er auftauchte, die nassen Haare wie dunkles Gold an seinen Kopf geschmiegt, das Gesicht nass von den Tropfen, die an ihm herunterflossen, da erschien es dem Mann, als habe er nie ein schöneres Wesen gesehen. Nur so schmal war es... doch das konnte man ändern.   
  
Er nahm ein Handtuch und wickelte den Elben darin ein und half ihm, sich abzutrocknen, versuchte dabei so unaufdringlich wie möglich zu sein und ihn nirgends zu berühren, wo es ihm unangenehm hätte sein können, diese Berührungen würden gleich kommen und es würde sehr weh tun, die Ringe an diesen Stellen zu entfernen.   
  
Der Mensch richtete die Salbe und entschloss sich, die Ringe zunächst einzufetten, dann zu entfernen. Bereits beim ersten Ring durch die rechte Brustwarze kam eine unerwartete Reaktion des Elben, der bis jetzt alles tapfer ertragen hatte: Er stöhnte laut auf vor Schmerz und Tränen liefen sein Gesicht herab.   
  
Willst du es lieber selbst tun? fragte der Mann vorsichtig, doch der Elb schüttelte den Kopf und biss auf die Zähne.   
  
Ich werde die töten, die dir dies angetan haben, sagte der Mann, und entfernte so schnell und schmerzlos wie möglich den ersten Ring.   
  
Das hast du bereits getan, antwortete der Elb, und der Mann starrte ihn an, denn so eine Stimme hatte er nicht erwartet.   


Die Stimme war andersartig, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Milde und fast balsamartig, klar und frisch. Nicht zu glauben, dachte der Mann, dass sie einem Wesen gehört, das vor seinen Augen Uruk-Hai mit bloßen Händen getötet hatte und mit seinem Dolch gewütet hatte wie ein Wilder.   
  
Er wagte gar nichts darauf zu entgegnen und versuchte möglichst schmerzfrei die andere Brustwarze von ihrer Last zu befreien, und der Elb stöhnte erneut, doch dieses Mal etwas leiser, ob es weniger schmerzte oder ob er sich langsam daran gewöhnte, dass es schmerzte, war nicht zu beurteilen.   
  
Der Mann warf dann einen Blick auf die rosigen Brustwarzen, die steifgeschwollen und sichtbar wund aufragten, aber ohne das grausame Metall der kalten Ringe.   
  
So war es wesentlich besser, dachte der Mensch, und wusste, was nun auf ihn zukam.   
  
Du bist dir sicher, dass du das nicht alleine tun willst? Ich weiß nicht so recht, ob ich mich trauen kann, dich dort zu berühren.   
  
Nein, erwiederte der Elb, und seine Stimme verzauberte den Menschen erneut, ich möchte, dass du mir hilft, ich mag mich nicht anfassen, und ich mag DAS nicht anfassen, es ist mir zuwider und ich kann es nicht. Bitte tu du es, ich werde auch still halten.   
  
Der Mensch setzte sich wieder auf den Schemel, so dass der Elb vor ihm stand und er bessere Sicht und besseren Zugriff hatte auf das, was nun kommen würde.   
Er bemühte sich, nicht zu schockiert zu sein, als er die unzähligen Ringe ansah, und dann entdeckte er, dass die Bestien die Vorhaut des Elben entfernt hatten, stümperhaft und brutal, das konnte man jetzt noch an den Narben erkennen, und an der Unterseite des Gliedes an dem Bändchen, das Schaft und Eichel miteinander verband, ebenfalls einen Ring gesetzt hatten.   
  
Den zuletzt, dachte der Mensch, und begann seine heikle Mission.   
  
Ring um Ring fiel ab von dem Elben, und die Erleichterung war sichtbar, dann kam dieser eine, dieser wohl besonders schmerzhafte, denn der Einstichkanal war noch entzündet, und der Mann hielt die Luft an, als er herausglitt und endlich alles an Metall von dem Körper des Elben abgenommen war.   
  
Der Penis des Elben lag wie ein verletztes zitterndes Vögelchen in seiner Hand und ohne nachzudenken senkte der Mann plötzlich seinen Kopf und gab einen kleinen scheuen Kuss darauf.   
  
Dann ließ er ihn los und lächelte.   
  
Wunden heilen besser, wenn man einen Kuss drauf gibt, sagte er und nahm das große Tuch und hüllte den Elben fest darin ein, der ihn dankbar und auch ein wenig überrascht ansah. 

Der Mann zögerte kurz, dann nahm er noch einmal den gläsernen Salbentiegel und drückte ihn dem Elben in die Hand.   
  



	6. Sorge

Kapitel 6: Sorge

Ich ahne, dass du möglicherweise noch an einer anderen Stelle verletzt bist, Elb... sagte er und sah ihn ernst an. Aber ich wage nicht, dich dort zu berühren oder zu untersuchen, wenn du Bedarf an Heilsalbe hast, so benutze sie, großzügig, ich schenke sie dir, du brauchst nichts zurückzubehalten, es ist nur wichtig, dass du gesundest.   
  
Elben konnten rot werden, das sah der Mensch nun, und ohne ein Wort zu sagen griff der Elb nach der Salbe und verneigte sich kurz, blieb aber vor dem Menschen stehen.   
  
Komm mit mir mit in die große Kleiderkammer, wir werden dich nun kleiden, danach werden wir sehen, ob wir in der Küche etwas zu essen für uns beide finden, denn ich habe großen Hunger und nehme an, dass es sich bei dir ähnlich verhält, und dann werden wir ruhen, schon lange ist es dunkel hier in unserem Lande und wir brauchen beide Schlaf, denn bald wird Kampf und Krieg ausbrechen, wie du sicherlich besser als ich weißt, und wir werden beide in die Schlacht ziehen müssen, um zu verteidigen, was uns lieb und wert ist.   
  
Lieb und wert... was war ihm lieb und wert? fragte sich der Mann, und die nassen blonden Haare begannen bereits wieder in Locken aufzuspringen und endlich konnte er sehen, welch helles und einfach schlichtweg ergreifend anderes Wesen der Elb war. Er selbst benötigte ein Bad, stellte er in einem Nebengedanken fest, und vielleicht sollte er dies jetzt hinter sich bringen, anstatt sich verschmutzt mit dem Elben zu Tische zu setzen.   
  
Lass dir die Kleidung geben und dir beim Ankleiden helfen, sagte der Mann und rief nach der Magd, die zuvor schon im Badezimmer hatte dienen wollen, aber weggeschickt worden war.   
  
Der Mensch zog sich die dreckstarrende Ledertunika über den Kopf und gewährte dem Elben einen Blick auf seinen breiten, muskulösen Brustkorb, der ebenfalls einige Narben aufwies, doch anders erworben als die seinen.   
  
Bring ihn in die Kleiderkammer und kleide ihn, wie es für ihn angemessen, ist, königlich! befahl der Mann mit einer Kopfbewegung Richtung Elb, als die Magd in das Badezimmer eintrat, Ich wünsche Purpur an ihm zu sehen und Silber, ich bin sicher, in unseren Kleidungsvorräten ist passendes vorhanden. Wenn irgendjemand daran Anstoß nimmt, so sage ihm, es war mein Wille, und nun geh, kümmere dich um unseren Gast, und vergiss nicht: Nur das Beste.   
  
Später saßen sie an einem großen Tisch in der Küche zusammen, vor ihnen waren Nahrungsmittel und Speisen aufgehäuft, doch keiner aß etwas. Der Mensch, der selbst in ein schlichtes dunkelgrünes Hemd und dunkelbraune Wildlederhosen gekleidet war, sah den Elben an, der eine wunderschön verzierte Tunika in Grau und Purpur trug sowie passende dunkelrote Beinlinge, gegürtet war er mit einer silbernen Schnalle, die mit einem Pferdekopf versehen war.   
  
Gut haben sie ausgewählt für dich, sagte der Mensch und lächelte den Elben an. Nun möchte ich weiter für dich auswählen, wenn du mich lässt. Denkst du, das hier könnte dir schmecken?   
  
Und der Mensch legte Brot auf einen Teller, eingemachtes Gemüse, schob ein Glas Honig hinzu und dickflüssige rote eingekochte Früchte sowie ein Stück Butter, das in einer Model geformt wurde und so mit einer großen Sonne verziert war. Dazu stellte er eine Karaffe mit fast violettrotem Wein und ein Glas.   
  
Der Elb sah auf all die Speisen und stellte fest, dass der Mensch ihm kein Fleisch vorgelegt hatte.   
Wie aufmerksam, dachte er, und er lächelte, als er zum Brot griff und ein Stück davon abbrach.

Nachdem sie miteinander gegessen hatten, brachte der Mensch den Elben in eine Kammer, in der ein großes Bett stand, in dem eine dicke Decke lag und ein großes Kissen.   
  
 


End file.
